A needleless valve system that includes a valve with a tail requires a housing that can encompass the tail. Accordingly, additional force is required to compress the tail and additional fluid is required to prime and/or flush the housing that encompasses the tail.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.